


神无月

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞, 石青 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 设定接浦岛日记里的神无月感觉神无月的设定可有可无......和真正的神无月一点关系都没有





	神无月

**Author's Note:**

> 设定接浦岛日记里的神无月  
> 感觉神无月的设定可有可无......  
> 和真正的神无月一点关系都没有

神无月，俗以神集出云云，惟出云谓之神有月。  
每年十月，八百万天神会在出云地区集会，本丸的付丧神们也不例外。虽说付丧神也可以列入八百万神明的行列，但是真正和神明有些关系的只有几把一直供奉在神社的御神刀，所以每年的神无月都是三把成年大太刀代表本丸的刀剑男士参加集会。  
直到真的和石切丸一起踏上前往出云的旅程，笑面青江都觉得有点不真实。不过是和恋刃随口提了一句想去见识一下神明的集会，第二天石切丸就和审神者要了假条来，还顺便帮他置备了一身和自己一样的绿色和服，合身得青江一度认为自己掉进了石切丸设下的坑。  
御神刀倒是大大方方地承认了自己挖坑的事实，从一个月前就不停和恋刃讲述过去曾有过的出云之旅，出云大社雄伟的景致和周围山上烈火般的红叶，终于诱惑得他主动提出和自己一同前去。  
当然，这个承认不是跟青江而是跟审神者承认的，以青江那较真的性格，知道自己被坑了的话会出尔反尔也说不定。  
被蒙在鼓里的青江看着大太刀把他的衣服叠好放进自己的包裹里，别扭地拿来珍藏的点心喂给石切丸；石切丸也深知青江口不对心的性格，乖乖咬下表达谢意的甜点，顺便把人搂过来共享这甜津津的味道。

出云的集会名义上要持续一个月，事实上只有前三天是公开的集会，剩余的时间留给私交较好的神明们交流感情。  
开会的时候总有点无聊，石切丸坐在席间昏昏欲睡，想着一会怎么哄青江。身份原因青江不愿出席，对出云又不熟悉，出门前石切丸好说歹说，也只换来一个坚决的背影。一会带他去祭典吧，热闹的地方他好像还挺喜欢的，买串糖葫芦能不能让他消气呢？  
石切丸胡思乱想着，突然身上传来一股异样的感受。想起自己的本体还在屋子里的石切丸吓得睡意全无，坐直了身子试图隔绝和本体的共感。  
这种感受还不赖，柔软纤细的的手指在本体上梭巡，身体像被抱进一个宽大的怀抱里，暖洋洋的。这种感觉对高大的石切丸而言着实新奇，放松了压制想要更加仔细地体会这种温暖，然而刀柄处骤然传来的快感差点把他逼出声音，只好努力向后坐，用宽大的衣摆掩饰已经抬头的刀茎。  
怀抱的感觉是温暖可靠的，脆弱的刀柄却又被人抓在手里，青江似乎打定主意想让他难堪，搓揉一阵之后张嘴把刀柄含了进去。  
石切丸的尺寸平日里做的时候都很难全部深入青江身体里，更别提被含住，刀柄深入喉咙带来的快感紧紧包裹着下身，他只能死死咬住牙关，迫使自己不会因为这样的挑逗漏出声音。青江放开本体的时间比他想象的要快得多，刚刚撩起兴致的巨物难耐地抖动着，快感不上不下地卡在中间，石切丸身上泛起一层细密的汗珠，咬牙切齿地强迫自己冷静下来。

回到房间的时候青江正在无聊地打盹，白色的大太刀被随手扔在一边，大胁差倒是好好地抱在怀里。石切丸过去推了青江几下，青江只翻了个身，连自己的本体也扔到了一边。  
石切丸是个善于抓住机会的刃，他拿起青江的本体看了看，如法炮制地搂在怀里，在金色的刀拵上上下其手。  
青江半梦半醒里只觉得身上暖和得很，尤其是某处被照顾得细致，唯一不好的大概就是今天穿的内裤小了些，箍得肿胀的刀茎有些难受。伸下去解放刀茎的手被半路截住，换成另一只大得多的手，温暖干燥的手掌挤进内裤，握着卵蛋按压会阴。  
本来就很小的内裤因为大手的动作更加拥挤，充血的刀茎被压在一边的感觉实在难受，青江为数不多的睡意被彻底赶跑，他嘟着嘴撑起上半身，异色瞳隔着乱糟糟的头发盯着玩得不亦乐乎的石切丸。

其实青江是有点害怕的，怕石切丸生气。  
神刀大人脾气好不代表他不会生气，而一旦他生气了，惹他生气的那个东西就惨了。  
所以青江看到石切丸不过是把他做过的事情以牙还牙的时候还挺庆幸，甚至傻乎乎地主动送上门去，张开腿方便他伸进手指去扩张。  
石切丸在后穴扩张的手指成功感觉到青江的迎合，他满意地拿开手，用手里的东西填补了空虚的穴道。青江没想到是这样的展开，想阻止已经来不及了，只能在石切丸的陷阱里徒劳的挣扎。  
冰冷坚硬的木头和粗糙滞涩的织物借着肠液在穴内磨蹭，比起疼痛更清晰的是遮掩不住的快感——后穴里的刀柄模仿着交合的动作抽插着，前端也像插入了什么地方一样抖动着，石切丸空出来的带茧的手一下下抚过乳粒和侧腰，圆润的指甲刮擦着每一处敏感点，青江忍不住蜷起腿，收缩着肠道想把刀柄推出去。  
石切丸没理会他的小动作，专心旋转着刀柄找寻青江的敏感点。青江的敏感点不算深，很快就被发现了，石切丸雪上加霜地贴着青江的刀茎抽送着，并拢青江的双腿夹住自己的刀茎，保持着和手上的动作一致的频率。  
青江哪里受过这种刺激，前端兴奋地颤抖着，不多时就喷溅出精液来，在绿色的衣服上开出点点白梅花。

青江的脑子在这种时候总有点抓不住重点，看着弄脏的地方想这算不算歌仙挂在嘴边的风雅，直到熟悉的巨物抵上穴口才回过神来。  
高潮过的穴道湿淋淋的，主动纠缠着石切丸的刀茎，然而今天石切丸进入得比以前还要浅，只堪堪碰到敏感点就停了下来，浅浅抽送着。  
头部只有一点点能碰到敏感点，前端因为刺激不够，半硬地耷拉着，青江实在受不了这种凌迟一样的折磨，难得主动盘上石切丸的腰，把自己的敏感点往石切丸的刀茎上撞。  
石切丸顺着他的主动将他抱进怀里，低头在他唇上嘬了一口。坐姿让刀茎如愿以偿地碰到了敏感点，原本留在外面的粗壮的根部将穴口撑得酸胀，青江满意地叹息一声，把脑袋搁在石切丸肩膀上。  
但是石切丸并没有停下进攻的步伐，头部持续探索着从未造访的深度，抗议的呻吟被亲吻吞没了，青江慌乱地试图撑起身体，然而石切丸只消往敏感点上一撞，就能让他浑身发软。  
全部深入的时候石切丸才放松了对青江的钳制，托起他的屁股套弄着刀茎，已然脱力的青江只能勉力抓住石切丸的肩膀，压低声音在情欲的浪潮里喘息。前端早就挺立了，流出清液的铃口在石切丸的腹肌上反复描画着一条湿润的痕迹，石切丸突然抱紧青江，青江的刀茎被夹在躯体中间，磨蹭了没一会，就交代在石切丸胸前。

洗澡的时候青江累得不行，靠在石切丸身上打瞌睡。石切丸任劳任怨地帮他洗好擦干，裹着被子放在床上，末了还给他一个晚安吻。  
听着石切丸在外面洗衣服的声音，青江缩在被子里偷偷笑了。

神刀大人果然还是生气了，但是这有什么关系呢？


End file.
